




by melo'orukidea



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:43:32
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11929872/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4003758/melo-orukidea
Summary: Aizen has the Gotei 13 with hands tied after his betrayal, but upon the discovery of the existence of a bioweapon that can be used as leverage against the traitor, an assembled team led by Kuchiki Rukia is assigned to retrieve it. However, she could never fathom that said weapon would turn out to be a man. A man that will need her help, more than she needs his.





	

**_Heeeee-yo my peeps. Damn, it's been like... A lot. Heck._**

 ** _Truth be told, I've had been facing a terrible moment of writer's block. I couldn't write a damn thing, no matter how hard I tried. I'm seriously stuck in my HTTYD story and damn, I couldn't write not even a damn one-shot. However, due my sudden need to come back on checking Bleach things, I ended up reading long-length stories that provided me with some new words and brought back my inspiration. When I saw, I had already written 20 pages of this story. Needless to say I got extremely happy, no?_**

 ** _Regardless, I read once that if you keep several works at once, you end up making your brain work a bit more and you won't get stuck in just one work. So I'm hoping, with this one right here, I'll be able to get back in track and maybe find my inner dragon muse to get back to MOTDR. I refuse to abandon my stories, so I just decided to take some time off to clear my mind. I'm also satisfied since, during this time, I read a lot and expanded my vocabulary, so I think my stories will come with better results from now on~_**

 ** _Now, regarding this story, the idea popped up in my mind out of the blue and I just had to sit down and start to write it. Given the lack of IchiRuki in the canon series I decided I needed some of this, and the amount of IR fanfics I read helped me a lot lol. Now, It's a bit of an AU that I placed in the canon Bleach universe, I just changed a few aspects surrounding Ichigo's reality and started to mold it into my ideas. If it will turn out good or not, well, I'll let you be the judge of that. But I gotta say I'm very excited for this~! I was not going to post it now, I wanted to have at least 10 chapters ready before I did it, but upon finishing the cover ended up getting too excited lmao, so I decided to post it now. But I do ask you patience, I'm doing my best to push away these awful writer blocks, but they are as stubborn as me. But anyways, I hope you enjoy! ;)_**

 ** _By the way, if someone would like to help me beta-ing this story, I'd be thankful! I got better, but that doesn't mean I'm managing an impeccable grammar just yet._**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, it belongs to father Kubo. I just took the freedom to twist things a lil bit into my taste~

* * *

She walked around the halls of her division; some humming escaped her lips as her chocolate eyes sparkled with gleam. It was hard, but she managed to finish the last assignment just successful as it was expected from a _fukutaichō_ such as herself, and she couldn't wait to tell her _taichō_ about it. His kindness overwhelmed her in ways she couldn't understand, ways that sometimes would cause a blush to tinge her cheeks crimson red leaving her stuttering before her superior. However, she would dismiss said thoughts. She couldn't look at a captain like that, way less her division's.

Nevertheless, in times like this she just couldn't help but to feel in a buoyant mood. She had done well, more than well actually! Receiving compliments by her colleagues had left her excited, because if she had been that impressive on the field it was _certain_ that Aizen- _taichō_ had heard about it by now. She couldn't help but to feel giddy with the expectation of his praises.

Sure it wasn't proper of her to feel like this, but if she kept it to herself what was the problem with it?

She continued her way until she came to a halt before Aizen's office door, taking a deep breath and calming her giddiness. "Aizen- _taichō, fukutaichō_ Hinamori Momo presenting to give my assignment's repor—"

Before she could finish, the door slid open to show the kind, spectacled captain. In his face, he expressed his usual calm demeanor and was offered her a gentle smile. Hinamori swallowed her words, feeling her heart skip a few beats and doing her best not to be transparent about the mess going on inside her brain. " _T-taichō_!"

"Good afternoon, Hinamori- _kun_." He said solemnly, bemused at lieutenant's jittery state. "Glad to have you back from your mission, I trust no harm fell upon you?" Upon his gentle tone – almost loving in Hinamori's opinion – she blinked hastily and did her best to compose herself. "Yes, _taichō._ We retrieved the injured _shinigami_ and terminated the remaining hollows, also—"

"Hmmhm," He hummed absentmindedly, interrupting Hinamori once again and walking past her. "Good. I also heard of how you excelled in the field, keeping your team fully safe and in the right path," she felt her cheeks burn as she fell in step behind him, doing her best to calm down her hammering heart as he proceeded, "I'm truly glad to hear my _fukutaichō_ is doing well in her duties."

"I-it's the least expected of me, Aizen- _taichō_."

"Indeed," he agreed as he came to a stop, causing Hinamori do to the same. They didn't walked for too long and Hinamori found herself in one of the training campgrounds of the Fifth division, the great blossoming _sakura_ tree that embellished the environment covering the field with light pink petals. Aizen had his eyes centered in the tree, seeming immerse in thought. Hinamori, in other hand, thought he seemed almost ethereal, matching perfectly with the beautiful scenario that surrounded the both of them. She once again allowed herself to admire him as silence engulfed the both of them, letting her fantasies run wild inside her mind. After a few minutes, however, his meek tone reached her ears, breaking her away from her reveries. "Say, Hinamori- _kun,_ what would you do if you had plain control of all things in this universe?"

She blinked, taken back by the magnitude of the inquiry. "If I had… Unh…" she staggered, not knowing well what to answer. "I don't know well? I mean… That would be a lot of power," she finally said, "I think no one can really hold that much of power. It sounds destructive… To have that. Besides, I think it would be a bit evil to have full control of people's lives…"

Aizen remained silent, and that stirred some nervosism in Hinamori who began to think that maybe she had said the wrong thing. Had she missed a chance to impress him? Had he gotten mad?

"I see…" He answered after what felt like hours for her, "That's unfortunate."

Hinamori frowned. Something about the way her captain had said that last bit sounded weird, almost… Grim? No, it couldn't be. His voice had always carried nothing but soothing kindness, why would it change now? Perhaps she was just too nervous and seeing things, perhaps…

Suddenly, a sharp ache burned through her chest interrupting her thoughts, causing her to suck a ragged breath. She blinked a few times not registering well what had just happened; but upon lowering her gaze she found, much for her confusion, a _zanpakutō_ ran through her middle. The pounding of the pain increasing at every second as a thick liquid started to dampen her _shihakushō. What…?_

"That's really unfortunate, Hinamori- _kun,_ " she rose her shocked gaze to find her captain staring down at her, his hands firmly holding the _tsuka_ of the weapon that was now pierced through her. "For you do not seem to have a place within my plans. Such a pity, you'd be of great use to my cause."

"A-aizen… _Tai…chō_ …?" She muttered in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. Was this a nightmare she was having? When had she gotten to bed? "W… why…?"

His eyes were completely void of emotion, and his voice now lacked the warmth she so had gotten used to. _Wake up, Hinamori. Wake up!_ She pleaded inside her head, but her surroundings remained the same, regardless how much she begged.

Not bothering to answer, Aizen suddenly pulled his _zanpakutō,_ causing blood to spill everywhere and leaving a wide eyed Hinamori to fall with a loud thud to the ground; a puddle of her own blood circling her moveless frame. Her racing thoughts suddenly stopped as reality dawned at her, the excruciating pain delivering electrical discharges through her body as the open wound continued to gash out abnormal amounts of blood.

She could feel tears cascading down her cheeks, and as the extent of the puddle of blood continued to grow, Hinamori began to close her eyes and drift to unconsciousness. The _sakura_ petals that had previously beautified the environment, now were tinged in a revolting shade of crimson. Crimson that witnessed betrayal.

Crimson that signaled war.

* * *

 _ **Well, this is all for now~ Brace yourselves for what's to come, I guarantee it will be one hell of a ride. ;)  
C ya!**_

 **Quick Glossary  
**  
 _Taichō_ \- Captain  
 _Fukutaichō_ \- Lieutenant  
 _Shinigami_ \- Death God  
 _Zanpakut_ _ō_ \- Spiritual Sword  
 _Tsuka_ \- Handle of the katana

 _ **Review if you may, it will make my day**_


End file.
